futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Sports (Joe's World)
The following page details a timeline of sporting events in Joe's World. 2013 *'NCAA Football: '''Stanford defeats Wisconsin in the 2013 Rose Bowl, Florida State defeats Northern Illinois in the 2013 Orange Bowl, Oregon defeats Kansas State in the 2013 Fiesta Bowl, and Louisville upsets Florida in the 2013 Sugar Bowl. Alabama wins its third national championship in four years, defeating Notre Dame in the 2013 BCS National Championship Game. *'NFL: Baltimore Ravens win Super Bowl XLVII 34-31 over the San Francisco 49ers. Joe Flacco named game MVP *'''NBA: LeBron James wins regular season MVP award and leads Miami Heat to third consecutive Eastern Conference title. However, the San Antonio Spurs defeat the Heat in the NBA Finals in six games to earn their fifth championship. Tiago Splitter wins Finals MVP *'NHL:' Chicago Blackhawks win the President's Trophy for best regular-season record and go on to win the Western Conference. They face the Boston Bruins in the Stanley Cup Finals and win the Cup in two games *'NCAA Basketball: '''Gonzaga defeats Kansas 81-75 in the national championship game in Atlanta to win the school's first-ever national title. Kelly Olnyk is named tournament Most Outstanding Player. *'MLB:' The Boston Red Sox defeat the archrival Detroit Tigers in six games in the ALCS in an instant classic, earning their third AL Pennant in four years. The Red Sox subsequently defeat the St. Louis Cardinals in six games in the 2013 World Series to win the franchise's first-ever championship *'NCAA Football:' Ohio State quarterback Braxton Miller wins the Heisman Trophy 2014 *'NCAA Football:' Oregon defeats Notre Dame in the 2014 Rose Bowl, Clemson defeats Baylor in the 2014 Orange Bowl, Texas defeats Louisville in the 2014 Fiesta Bowl, and Alabama defeats Stanford in the 2014 Sugar Bowl. Ohio State defeats Texas A&M in the 2014 BCS Championship Game in Pasadena, ending the SEC's streak of seven consecutive national championships in the final BCS title game. *'NFL:' The Seattle Seahawks win Super Bowl XLVIII 43-8 over the Denver Broncos. Malcolm Smith is named Super Bowl MVP. *'NCAA Basketball:' The Kentucky Wildcats defeat the Florida Gators in their fourth matchup of the season in the 2014 Championship in Dallas 75-68. Andrew Harrison named Most Outstanding Player *'NBA:' The San Antonio Sprus win their fifth time NBA championship since 1999, and second straight Western Conference title, first defeating the Portland Trail Blazers and regular season MVP Karl Malone in the Western Finals in six games before all but sweeping the Miami Heat in a rematch of the 2013 Finals. Kawhi Leonard is named Finals MVP. *'NHL:' The Los Angeles Kings win their second Stanley Cup title and become the American champion since 2012. Ironically, they defeat their 1994 Finals opponent, the New York Rangers, in two games, winning the final game at home in Los Angeles. Headlines in Los Angeles read "Make it Reign" and "The Kings Are A Rising Dynasty" the next day. Justin Williams is named Playoff MVP. *'MLB:' The San Francisco Giants win their fourth NLCS title in four years, over the St. Louis Cardinals in four games, then advance to the World Series Championship where they defeat the Kansas City Royals in seven games. Michael Bumgarner is named MVP. *'NFL:' The San Diego Chargers move to Los Angeles to become the Los Angeles Chargers. *'FIFA World Cup: ' Held in Brazil between 12 June - 13 July, 2014. Germany defeats Argentina to win the 2014 World Cup, their fourth straight major tournament win. The matches were played in twelve stadia in twelve different cities. Spain emerged victorious for its second title and second consecutive championship, defeating Uruguay on penalty kicks in the final round. The games became notorious for a controversial win by Brazil in the quarterfinals over Argentina, in which a judge allegedly was paid by a Brazilian drug lord to make sure Brazil won the game by two goals. While Brazil would be defeated by Spain in the semifinals, the controversy only further shed light on FIFA's fixing scandals from the previous year. Brazil would later place third, defeating Germany in the third-place game. *'Olympics: Sochi, Russia hosts the 2014 Winter Olympics. Lindsey Vonn, injured in early 2013, wins three gold medals in a triumphant return. She is later named Sports Illustrated's Athlete of the Year, the AP Female Athlete of the Year, the USOC Athlete of the Year, and is a finalist for TIME Magazine's Person of the Year. 2015 *'NFL-' The Houston Texans Win Super Bowl XLIX over the Seattle Seahawks 17-13. Arian Foster is named Super Bowl MVP. *'NBA: '''The Miami Heat win their fifth straight Eastern Conference championship, defeating the Brooklyn Nets in seven games to advance to the Finals, where they defeat regular season MVP Blake Griffin and the Los Angeles Clippers in six games to earn LeBron James his third championship in four years and five tries. 2016 *'Olympics: 'Rio de Janerio, Brazil hosts the 2016 Summer Olympics. *'NFL: 'The Green Bay Packers win Super Bowl L over the Indianapolis Colts in overtime, 34-31. Aaron Rodgers named Super Bowl MVP. 2017 *'NFL-''' The Green Bay Packers Win Super Bowl LI over the Cincinnati Bengals 45-13. Aaron Rodgers is named Super Bowl MVP. 2018 *'Olympics: '''Pyeongchang, South Korea hosts the 2018 Winter Olympics. *'World Cup: Russia hosts the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Argentina defeats Portugal 4-2 in the Final in Moscow, elevating Lionel Messi to national legend after he is both the tournament's top scorer and its Best Player. The cup is Argentina's third all-time and first since 1986. The victory came on the heels of Argentina's victories in the 2015 Copa América and 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, giving Argentina one of the most dominant three-year runs in football history. *'NFL-' The Seattle Seahawks win Super Bowl LII over the Miami Dolphins 24-17. Russell Wilson named Super Bowl MVP. 2019 *.'NFL- '''Indianapolis Colts win Super Bowl LIII over the St. Louis Rams 37-20. Tight end Coby Fleener named Super Bowl MVP. 2020 *'NFL- ''' Category:Joe's World Category:Sports Category:Gridiron football Category:Football Category:Hockey Category:Basketball